Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado
by DimensionalSharkitty
Summary: Horikashi. Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun. Hori se ha tenido que mudar para ir a su universidad soñada, pero no por eso ha perdido el contacto con sus amigos. Especialmente con su kouhai de teatro, el príncipe del club. Pequeños capítulos con conversaciones de Kashima y Hori.
1. Primer día

Vengo con una nueva historia de mi pareja favorita…¡Horikashi! (los amo a todos, pero este par es mi predilecto). Espero y les guste c:

 **Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun no me pertenece, es de** **Izumi Tsubaki-sama**

 _ **Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado**_

 **Capítulo 1:** _ **Primer día**_

Hace dos semanas que cierto castaño de estatura pequeña había dejado su ciudad para mudarse a Tokyo, todo con el fin de ir a la universidad. Ese día, Masayuki Hori se convertía oficialmente en un universitario. Había tenido que dejar a sus amigos en su ciudad original, ya que ellos aun cursaban la escuela básica. Siempre hablaba con ellos por medio del internet (dijeran lo que dijeran, adoraba esa cosa por mantenerlos en contacto) pero a pesar de eso no era lo mismo, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, apenas con dos semanas ya extrañaba mucho al príncipe del club de teatro.

Suspiró mirando su reloj, tenía mucho tiempo ya que se había levantado temprano por los nervios. Vivía en un departamento junto con otros dos estudiantes quienes, eran raros pero eran buenos chicos. Se sentó en el sillón tomando algo de café y revisando su celular. Apenas eran las siete de la mañana, seguramente Nozaki y Waka se habrían desvelado con el manga, Mikoshiba estaría dormido tras un maratón de juegos, Sakura y Seo durmiendo tras una salida juntas y Kashima…seguramente habría ido a comer dulces acompañada de sus princesas, y ahora estaría dormida por el cansancio.

Pensar en Kashima le hacía relajarse un poco, quizás porque ella siempre le distraía tanto que no se daba cuenta de lo demás. Un sonido característico le saco de sus pensamientos, era un mensaje de texto. Tomó su celular y lo desbloqueo, para dar un toque a la notificación encontrándose con una grata sorpresa.

 **Kashima:** _¡Hori-chan-senpai! Vamos, sé que está despierto c:_

 **Hori:** _¿Kashima? Te he dicho que no me llames así, además ¿no deberías estar dormida? Aun tienes una semana de vacaciones._

 **Kashima:** _Si, pero quería ser la primera en hablarte en tu primer día. Chico universitario ;)_

 **Hori:** _Son las 7:20 Kashima_

 **Kashima:** _Ajá_

 **Hori:** _Ustedes no se levantan hasta las doce del medo día…¿entiendes mi punto?_

 **Kashima:** _No. Senpai, es casi de madrugada para mi…mi cerebro no carbura._

 **Hori:** _…No me sorprende. Me refiero a que, es mucho esfuerzo. ¿Por qué lo haces?_

 **Kashima:** _Porque te conozco, Hori-chan-senpai. Y porque vale la pena hacerlo por ti._

 **Hori:** _…¡DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MI!_

 **Kashima:** _JAJAJA Ya había pasado mucho tiempo que no me gritabas, pero no miento :P_

 **Kashima:** _Igual ya debo irme a dormir, me quede despierta para decirte. ¡Suerte en tu primer día Hori-senpai! Ahora…buenas noches c:_

 **Hori:** _Buenas noches._

Mientras que el castaño cubría su rostro con sus manos, intentando ocultar ese leve sonrojo. ¿Se había quedado despierta hasta esa hora para asegurarse de desearle un buen día? Kashima…Siempre era tan irresponsable pero sabía que si se lo proponía, todo lo que hacía era sorprendente. Una sonrisa se plasmo en ese rostro usualmente enojado, ahora sentía como si de verdad ese día fuera a ser el mejor de todos.


	2. Amigos

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki—kun no me pertenece, es de** **Izumi Tsubaki—sama**

 _ **Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado**_

 **Capítulo 2:** _**Amigos**_

Una semana desde que había iniciado las clases, estudiando la carrera de artes escénicas ya que confiaba mucho en su poder de liderazgo y, ¿por qué no? Te

Quizás así tendría la oportunidad de trabajar con Kashima, volviendo a ser su actriz principal.

Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas, que amará la actuación de Kashima no significaba que la chica quisiera dedicarse a ser una actriz. Volvió a concentrarse en su almuerzo, tenía una hora libre antes de que siguiera la clase y aprovecho para comer en compañía de sus amigos...Amigos que había ignorado y ahora se quejaban por su falta de atención.

—Masayuki. Parece que lo perdimos.—Replicó uno de sus amigos mientras pasaba la palma de su mano frente a sus ojos. Frunció el ceño quitando la mano del azabache.

—Estoy bien, solo me quede pensando en algo importante.

—¿Tan importante como para ignorarnos? Seguramente...alguna novia que dejaste en tu ciudad natal.— Comentó una chica con una sonrisa pícara. El castaño agradecía que solo ese par estuviera ahí, o sus otros amigos habrían dicho cosas realmente vergonzosas.

—No, yo estaba más concentrado en el club de teatro como para tener una novia y...

No termino de hablar ya que el tono de su celular le interrumpió. Sabía de sobra de quien se trataba, de la peliazul problemática. Saco su celular con rapidez para contestar.

 **Kashima:** _Nuevo presidente de teatro, lástima que no sea tan lindo como sempai :(_

 **Hori:** _¿Qué? Por tu bien voy a ignorar que me llamaste lindo._

 **Kashima:** _Dices eso porque en realidad aceptas que eres lindo~_

 **Hori:** _Mentira. Ya me las pagarás. Por otro lado, pensé que te volverías la presidenta._

—Oye te ves muy feliz, sigo pensando que se trata de una novia.—Volvió a hablar su amigo mientras bebía algo de su refresco.

—Es solo una amiga de mi otra escuela.—Había alejado la vista de la pantalla, volvió a mirarla cuando el celular en su mano vibró y sonó.

 **Kashima:** _Pensé en serlo pero jamás sería tan buena como tú, senpai._

 **Hori:** _No digas tonterías, mi forma de dirigir no tenía algo especial._

 **Kashima:** _Claro que sí! Tú dabas todo por el club y sabes que soy vaga~_

 **Hori:** _Lo sé. Lastimosamente lo sé. ¿Sólo enviaba un mensaje para hablarme del club?_

 **Kashima:** _En parte. También para hacerte platica, me imaginaba al Senpai sentado y comiendo sólo._

 **Hori:** _Tengo amigos, así que puedes quitarte esa idea de la cabeza._

 **Kashima:** _Oh Hori-chan senpai! Con esa linda cara de seguro que consiguió amigos rápido._

¿Linda cara? Lo decía la chica con un rostro tan bello que tenía esa aura de la realeza.

 **Hori:** _Kashima…¡TE GOLPEARE!_

 **Kashima:** _Ouh, igual los golpes de senpai no me afectan. Pero me siento más aliviada ahora_

 **Kashima:** _Lo siento Senpai, debo irme! Me alegro que tengas amigos pero…_

 **Kashima:** _No nos dejes de lado por favor…_

 **Hori:** _Tonta, jamás los suplantaría_

—Y ahí está esa sonrisa de nuevo, esa chica debe gustarte.— Murmuró su amiga con una sonrisa.

—Ni que supieran todo...ella solo es…—Se quedó a medias, meditando las palabras hasta que un pensamiento pasó por su mente.

 _ **Tierna**_

Si, Kashima llegaba a ser tierna.

.-.-.-.

¡Me alegra que les gustara! Planeo actualizar casi cada día asi que, estén al pendiente de las actualizaciones. Gracias por leer. Gracias a **Danbru4Pan** y al **Guest** por sus reviews ;u;


	3. Linda foto

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki—kun no me pertenece, es de** **Izumi Tsubaki—sama**

 _ **Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado**_

 **Capítulo 3:** **Linda foto**

Otro día de universidad, llenando el aburrimiento de las horas entre clase y clase mirando las redes sociales. Era viernes y para su mala suerte tenía una clase en una hora, tenía mucho tiempo que matar. El castaño maldecía que sus amigos ya no tuvieran clases a esa hora de la tarde, pero no había nada que hacer. Maldijo mientras seguía bajando en la pantalla de su celular, notando el montón de estados de cierto mangaka azabache, comentando sobre ropas que servían para Mamiko. Siguió bajando pero paró al ver una foto, Kashima había cambiado su foto de perfil en la que salía con su traje de príncipe a una…muy distinta.

En la foto estaba acompañada de la pequeña Sakura y de Seo, pero las tres usaban un traje tipo de sirvienta. La falda les llegaba hasta la rodilla, y era de manga corta pero todo cubierto, con un mandil blanco encima, un moño rojizo y zapatos del mismo color. No era revelador, Sakura usaba medias blancas y…Kashima usaba medias negras…Durante unos minutos quedo casi embelesado por ver como las medias marcaban bien la forma de sus piernas. Salió de su trance cuando se preguntó ¿por qué estaban vestidas así? Leyó la descripción de la imagen, había sido publicada unas cuatro horas antes y decía "Listas para ayudar". Justo había picado en "Me gusta" cuando se abrió su chat.

 **Kashima:** _¡Hori-chan-senpai!_

Le había asustado cuan repentino había sido el saludo. Suspiró para calmarse y poder contestar.

 **Hori:** _Ey Kashima_

 **Kashima:** ¿Le gustó la foto? ¿Verdad que nos vemos adorables?

 **Hori:** _Claro, Sakura se ve adorable._

 **Kashima:** _;n; ¿Solo Sakura-chan?_

 **Hori:** _Bueno, si Seo no tuviera esa cara de maldad pura también se vería adorable._

 **Kashima:** _¿Y yo?_

 **Hori:** _¿Tú? Bueno…_

Sonrió mientras continuaba bromeando, claro que la peliazul se veía adorable pero no se lo diría o no dejaría de enfadar con eso.

 **Kashima:** _Senpaaaaai. Ya ni porque le hice caso a Yuzuki y me puse medias negras :c Ella dijo que eras un pervertido por las piernas._

 **Hori:** _¡ESO ES MENTIRA!_

¡Maldición! No volvería a confiar a Seo…Pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, él nunca le había dicho nada a la castaña…

 **Kashima:** _Se puso a la defensiva…eve_

 **Hori:** _Kashima, no. Cállate._

 **Hori:** _Mas bien, deja de escribir._

 **Kashima:** _Solo era una broma jajaja. Maldición, debo irme a seguir ayudando en la cafetería. Te hablo luego Senpai._

 **Hori:** _Adiós, suerte._

 **Hori:** _Por cierto, si te vez adorable._

El castaño sonrió y guardó su celular para irse a su clase. No sabía que a kilómetros de ahí, una peliazul se había desmayado con una boba sonrisa, teniendo a Sakura y Seo intentando levantarla.


	4. Exámenes

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki—kun no me pertenece, es de** **Izumi Tsubaki—sama**

 _ **Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado**_

 **Capítulo 4:** **Exámenes**

Cuatro tazas. Ese era el número de tazas de café que había en su sistema, y estaba seguro que pronto otras se le unirían. Ya iba casi al final de la larga y tediosa semana de exámenes, ese examen y sería libre por siempre…o hasta el siguiente periodo. Bostezó antes de dar otro sorbo a su bebida, miró el libro de historia del teatro con aburrimiento. Llevaba largo rato en la misma página y no comprendía nada de lo que leía, debía de ser el cansancio. Tomó su celular para desestresarse un rato, eran las 2 de la madrugada…un rato viendo videos no le harían mal.

Justo estaba viendo un extraño video de un monologo de un gato, cuando sonó una notificación en su celular. Señal de que alguien le estaba hablando, y sospechaba quien era.

 **Kashima:** _¡Hori-chan senpai! Debería estar durmiendo_

 **Hori:** _Lo sé, pero estoy en semana de exámenes y…tú también deberías estar durmiendo._

 **Kashima:** _Mañana no tenemos clases, así que puedo hacerte compañía._

 **Hori:** _Gracias pero solo me estoy distrayendo un rato, después volveré a estudiar_

 **Kashima:** _Entonces te acompaño en tu rato libre_

 **Hori:** _Haz lo que quieras_

 **Kashima:** _Siempre lo hago~_

 **Hori:** _Lo sé, ¿Cómo esta el club de teatro?_

 **Kashima:** _Bien, en realidad…es un poco raro. Presentaremos una obra tipo Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Y me tocó ser Alicia…_

 **Hori:** _¿En serio? No está mal, avísame cuando vayan a estrenarla para ir a verte._

 **Kashima:** _…Senpai deberías ir a descansar un rato…O quizás yo deba ir a dormir._

 **Hori:** _¿Qué?_

 **Hori:** _¿Kashima?_

 **Hori:** _¿Te dormiste?_

 **Hori:** _Descansa. Sé que podrás hacer un buen papel de Alicia y te estaré apoyando como antes._

Kashima escondía su rostro sonrojado entre una almohada, espero un instante para leer los últimos mensajes. No había sido la gran cosa, solo había dicho que iría a verla pero…aun así el joven corazón de enamorada de la chica se había descontrolado. Estaba nerviosa con esa obra, por tener que dejar sus personajes masculinos y hacer uno femenino. Pero estaba segura que podía hacerlo con la meta de dejar asombrado a Hori.


	5. Princesa

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun no me pertenece, es de** **Izumi Tsubaki-sama**

 _ **Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado**_

 **Capítulo 5: Princesa**

Llegó a su departamento lanzándose a su cama, había ido a ver la obra de Kashima en la que se encontró a sus otros amigos como Nozaki, Sakura, Waka, Mikoshiba y los demás. Había sido agotador hacer las horas de viaje de ida y de regreso pero había valido la pena, la obra había sido algo rara…mas que rara, pero al mismo tiempo tenía cierta esencia que la había hecho única y divertida. Estaba seguro que era por el hecho de que Nozaki escribiera el guion como un favor, no podía ser nada mas. El castaño rio recordando cada parte de la obra, pero mas que nada, recordando cuando Kashima salió a escena. Esa vez no fue un príncipe, fue la princesa de la obra pero no fue obligada a ser mas femenina, todo fue con su encanto natural.

Suspiró levemente mientras se sentaba en su cama, sacando su celular de su bolsillo mientras miles de notificaciones de cierta red social azul le iban llegando. Todas eran comentarios por las fotos que se habían tomado antes y después de la obra. Sonrió al ver una de la pequeña pelirroja sentada junto a Nozaki y con Mikoshiba y el hermano del mangaka del otro lado, esperaba que pronto esas parejas se formaran. Siguió pasando su dedo por la pantalla del celular para pasar las fotos, hasta llegar a una donde se le podía apreciar vistiendo una camiseta blanca de botones, pantalones negros y a su lado estaba Kashima. Con un adorable vestido azul, algo ajustado en la parte superior y con un mandil anudado en su cintura, por encima traía un sueter rojo debido a la extraña combinación de cuentos que hicieron. Kashima sonreía radiante mientras uno de sus brazos pasaba por los hombros del universitario. Hori se quedó como hipnotizado, mirando a la coqueta chica quien sonreía con verdadera felicidad, inconscientemente descargo la foto para guardarla en su celular.

 **Kashima:** _¡HORI-CHAN-SENPAI!_

Casi se le cae su celular al ver que quien le enviaba mensajes era Yuu…¿Desde cuándo le llamaba por su nombre?

Sacudió levemente su cabeza antes de ponerse a escribir una respuesta, seguía estando impactado por todas las impresiones de ese día.

 **Hori:** _Kashima no "grites". ¿Qué sucede?_

Para el universitario "gritar" por internet era escribir en mayúsculas.

 **Kashima:** _La situación lo ameritaba 8)_

 **Kashima:** _Solo quería saber si ya había llegado a casa uvu_

¿Eh? ¿Acaso se había preocupado por él?

La simple idea hizo que su corazón comenzara a aumentar el ritmo de sus latidos, no sabía la razón.

 **Hori:** _Si, hace unos minutos que llegue a casa._

 **Kashima:** _Me alegro~_

 **Kashima:** _Senpai es tan adorable que estaba segura de que alguien intentaría raptarlo._

 **Hori:** _¡Cállate! No molestes con eso, además si estamos en esas tú eres a la que iban a raptar._

Esperen…¿En serio había escrito eso? Sonrojado miró su celular, lamentándose que no podía borrar los mensajes enviados. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y notó que la peliazul aún no le contestaba. Algo raro ya que usualmente le contestaba en cuestión de segundos.

 **Hori:** _¿Kashima?_

 **Kashima:** _Lo siento senpai. Solo…es que…¿Le parezco adorable?_

En ese momento, el director de teatro se paró por un instante para pensar en su próxima respuesta. Kashima era talentosa, hábil y encantadora, eso lo podía admitir sin pensarlo. Pero había partes de su interior que afirmaban mas cosas de la chica; como lo tierna que era, su dulzura, esa energía, y…que le parecía adorable. No como el resto de las chicas, ya que todas son adorables pero Yuu era distinta. Ella era especial.

 **Hori:** _¿Algún problema con que lo seas?_

 **Kashima:** _¡¿En serio?!_

 **Hori:** _…Si_

 **Hori:** _¿Kashima?_

Otra vez la chica había dejado de responderle.

 **Hori:** _Como sea, también felicidades por la obra. Fue divertida aunque era un guion extraño, además fuiste una buena princesa._

 **Kashima:** _Me alegro mucho, senpai. No estaba segura, nunca había sido la princesa._

 **Hori:** _Uhm…Eres una linda princesa_

 **Kashima:** _Senpai_

 **Hori:** _Debo ir a dormir, descansa._

Terminó huyendo, lanzando su celular y acostándose en su cama para intentar entrar al mundo de los sueños donde, esperaba no tener esas extrañas palpitaciones rápidas en su pecho.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-.-.-.-

Woah…tres meses…-se esconde tras una caja.-Bueno…como disculpa escribiré unos capítulos mas, gracias a los que han estado leyendo la historia aunque yo no publique muy frecuentemente.


	6. Tragos

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun no me pertenece, es de** **Izumi Tsubaki-sama**

 _ **Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado**_

 **Capítulo 6: Tragos**

No podía estarle pasando eso.

Recordaba que su padre le había contado alguna vez sobre sus experiencias en la universidad, pero no la experiencia de los estudios, mas bien de las fiestas alocadas que se realizaban. Ojalá su madre no le hubiera regañado por contarle esas cosas antes de saber el método para ir a una de esas fiestas y sobrevivir con su dignidad intacta.

El castaño se había dejado arrastrar por sus cuatro amigos a una fiesta que haría una chica de su facultad, se rumoreaba que sus fiestas eran "alocadas" y "legendarias" pero al parecer todos terminaban tan ebrios que olvidaban todo. Usualmente les habría dado una simple mirada para que dejaran de molestarle, pero le había atrapado con la guardia baja. En esos últimos días no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho, en el mensaje que le había enviado a Kashima admitiendo que le parecía adorable. Solo un estúpido como él podía hacer eso, y sin darse cuenta terminó aceptando la invitación mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Al llegar el ambiente estaba animado pero no era horrible, no había gente dándose el lote ni tipos fumando marihuana ni cosas de ese estilo. Admitía haberse divertido un tiempo hasta que una parte de su mente dijo "¡Que rayos!" y probó su primera bebida alcohólica. Algo de whisky combinado con un refresco, sus amigos se animaron a "Enseñarle a ese inculto paladar" y termino probando…de todo, hasta el momento de perder el control de su cuerpo.

Esa noche, Hori Masayuki descubrió el tipo de borracho que era.

Era el sincero.

¿Beso a alguien?

No

¿Lastimo a alguien?

No

¿Dijo las verdades de las personas?

No, estaba mas pegado a su celular.

¿Llamó a su exnovia de secundaria?

Tampoco, peor.

Llamó a Kashima...Y no solo eso, antes le estuvo enviando mensajes como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Ahora que era de día y la cruda había bajado, leía todas las cosas que le había dicho a la chica. No recordaba nada de la llamada.

-Mierda-Murmuró comenzando a leer los mensajes de su celular.

 **Hori:** _YUU_

 **Hori:** _Yuu~_

 **Kashima:** _¿Senpai?_

 **Hori:** _No_

 **Hori:** _Dime Masa y yuki_

 **Kashima:** _Masayuki? Senpai, ¿se siente bien?_

 **Hori:** _Ahora si_

 **Kashima:** _¿Eh?_

 **Hori:** _Fiesta, aburrido._

 **Kashima:** _¿No hay chicas lindas con las cuales puedas coquetear?_

 **Hori:** _No, sus piernas no son linbad_

 **Kashima:** _¿Linbad?_

 **Hori:** _Seh…me gustan las tuysd_

 **Kashima:** _Senpai, vaya a casa. Creo que esta borracho_

 **Hori:** _No quierooo_

 **Kashima:** _¿Por qué no?_

 **Hori:** _Porque el Tanuki no me deja_

 **Kashima:** _¿Tanuki? ¿Por qué no lo deja?_

 **Hori:** _Dice que no me ire hasta decirte algo de una canción que me gusta._

 **Kashima:** _¿Uh? ¿Senpai?_

 **Hori:** _Va asi…_

 **Hori:** _Espera no…te llamaré._

 **Hori:** _¿Te gustó?_

 **Kashima:** _¿qu…qué fue eso?_

 **Hori:** _"Se siente como si fueras mía, pero no"_

 **Hori:** _No quiero eso_

 **Hori:** _?_

Nuevamente, había metido la pata. Le había cantado a Kashima esa canción…luego había dejado claro su punto, pero...No podía ser…eso era solo porque estaba ebrio. Tenía justificación…o por lo menos eso esperaba.

En su ciudad natal, una peliazul miraba su celular con preocupación y con sus mejillas levemente teñidas de rojo. Aún podía recordar la voz de su senpai, grave y algo arrastrada mientras cantaba esa canción, ¿Cómo debía tomarlo? Quizás no significaba lo que ella creía, además ni si quiera estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

-Masayuki.-Murmuró mirando nuevamente la pantalla con algo de angustia.


	7. San Valentín

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun no me pertenece, es de** **Izumi Tsubaki-sama**

 _ **Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado**_

 **Capítulo 7: San Valentín**

Maldito día.

No es que Hori Masayuki fuera parte de ese montón de personas con un odio intenso hacía el día de San Valentín, en realidad, hasta le agradaba ver a las parejas y las expresiones de felicidad en su rostro. Le hacían sonreír. Lo que no le gustaba, era tener que aguantar a sus amigos comiéndose a besos justo frente a el. Había tenido la mala suerte de que en su grupo de amigos eran 5 contándolo a él, tres chicos y dos chicas, sus dos amigos eran novios de las chicas así que ahora estaba intentando no morir de pena mientras estos se besaban con hambre en frente suyo, se besaban como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

Solo había una cosa que podía hacer en condiciones como esa: Huir de ahí. Un consejo que era muy eficiente para mantener su dignidad y no gastar horas intentando tener una mísera conversación de diez minutos con sus amigos cuando estos estaban ocupados comiéndose a sus novias.

Se despidió de sus amigos aunque probablemente estos no lo escucharon, soltó un suspiro mientras caminaba para ir a casa. No tenía ganas de salir de "soltero" o pasarla en algún lugar abarrotado de gente.

Durante el trayecto no podía evitar recordar lo que había pasado esa vez que tomó demasiado, no había hablado con Kashima mas que para enviarle un mensaje disculpándose por si la había molestado y explicándolo todo. Había sido un completo idiota, seguramente la chica estaría recibiendo todos los dulces que sus admiradoras le habrían preparado y saliendo a comer juntas.

Suspiró sacando su celular dispuesto a intentarlo con ese mensaje.

 **Hori:** _Hace tiempo que no hablamos, perdóname. Espero y no estés molesta, solo quiero decirte que feliz San Valentín._

Guardó su celular pero apenas y lo iba a soltar cuando este vibro, era alerta de un mensaje. Algo expectante acercó su celular desbloqueando la pantalla. ¡Era un mensaje de Kashima!

 **Kashima:** _¡Muchas gracias Hori-chan-senpai! Lo siento mucho D: he estado muy ocupada con un trabajo de medio tiempo que tomé, apenas y he podido mantenerme. Por cierto, feliz San Valentín aunque se la vaya a pasar solo~_

Se alegró que Kashima fuera la de siempre, esa linda chica ingenua que siempre le hacía enfadar aunque no se lo propusiera de verdad.

 **Hori:** _¡¿Acaso quieres pelea?! Espera…¿cómo que estas en un trabajo de medio tiempo?_

 **Kashima:** _Si~ Estoy ahorrando para algo importante._

 **Hori:** _¿Algo importante? ¿Videojuegos?_

 **Kashima:** _No~ Es un secreto senpai, pero pronto lo sabrás_

 **Hori:** _Uhm está bien, tampoco quiero forzarte a nada. ¿Cómo te ha ido este año?_

 **Kashima:** _Lo de siempre, con muchos dulces de mis princesas. Eso me hace feliz pero me hizo mas feliz que el senpai me felicitara._

Kashima y sus palabras, siempre conseguía tocar alguna parte sensible de su corazón.

 **Hori:** _No seas una exagerada. Aunque admito extrañar este tipo de días en la escuela, era divertido._

 **Kashima:** _¡Hori-chan-senpai habla como un anciano!_

 **Hori:** _Oh solo cállate Kashima_

 **Kashima:** _Lo siento senpai, estoy con Sakura-chan y Seo pero la película ya va a comenzar. Le hablo luego._

 **Hori:** _Esta bien, disfruta la película...Yuu_

Esperó unos minutos pero al no volver a recibir mensaje alguno guardó su celular en su mochila.

La había llamado Yuu, ya no podía ocultar lo que sentía por su actriz. Kashima siempre había sido mas que su actriz principal, su amiga, su compañera, su confidente, la chica de la que estaba enamorado. Por eso se sentía aliviado de que solo las chicas la persiguieran, además que sentía que había una especie de coqueteo entre ellos. Todo era tan confuso pero esperaba poder decírselo pronto. No quería perder mas tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-

¡Siento mucho la tardanza! Omfg bueno ya solo nos queda un capitulo mal :,) ñoooh, gracias a todos los que han dejado comentarios y favoritos. Se los agradezco mucho y espero les guste el siguiente capitulo.


	8. Senpai

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki—kun no me pertenece, es de** **Izumi Tsubaki—sama**

 _ **Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado**_

 **Capítulo 8: Senpai**

Era sábado a las 8 de la mañana, como el universitario que Hori era se estaba dando el lujo de dormir hasta las 12 del medio día pero, por todos los santos, se merecía ese descanso. Tras una semana de horribles proyectos donde había tenido que presentar pequeños escenarios, sketches y guiones a sus profesores por fin podía soltar un suspiró a esperar lo que le depararían los profesores para la siguiente semana.

No había nada mejor que un día quedándose durmiendo hasta tarde, sin salir de casa, sin tareas, un día entero para dedicarse él mismo y a su nueva afición por las series de terror. Pero como es común, no todo sale de la forma en que esperamos.

El castaño ya se encontraba en su quinto sueño, que por cierto involucraba a una peliazul de piernas largas haciendo un papel de princesa (tan traumado lo había dejado esa semana), cuando el timbre de su departamento compartido comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo su sueño. Abrió los ojos con pesadez intentando pensar en quien podría estar interrumpiendo sus grandiosas y necesarias horas de sueño, no podía ser algún amigo de sus dos compañeros de departamento debido a que estos habían vuelto a sus respectivas ciudades originales por un tiempo y habían avisado. Bufó pensando en volver a meterse en la cama cuando el timbre sonaba con mayor insistencia, no había un rango mayor a tres segundos antes de que volviera a sonar. Gruñó lanzando sus sabanas y cobijas saliendo de la cama y la habitación así como estaba, usando unos shorts negros con una camiseta azul de manga corta y su cabello despeinado, el castaño no podía dejar de pensar en todas las palabras que le diría al inútil que tenía tiempo para joderlo a esa hora.

—¿Acaso no sabe que a las 8 no se molesta?—Preguntaba al aire abriendo la puerta de un solo movimiento.—¿Qué quiere?—Pregunto antes de ver de quien se trataba, algo entendible considerando que Hori solo quería volver a su calientita cama al mundo de los sueños.

—Oh...Lo siento, ¿te desperté Hori—chan—senpai?—Aquella voz. El nombrado miró a su inesperada visita y por un momento se quedó mudo.

¿Qué hacía Kashima Yuu en su puerta a esa hora de la mañana? Todo un misterio pero aun así no cabía en su sorpresa. La chica llevaba una maleta de mano y aunque usaba un pantalón de mezclilla algo pegado a sus piernas y una camiseta morada pero traía una sudadera azul encima, todo eso con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿No me invitara a pasar, senpai?—Pregunto ladeando un poco su cabeza, Hori notó que sus cabellos estaban mas largos que la ultima foto que vio con su traje de maid.

—Lo siento, pasa.—Se hizo a un lado bostezando, tenía sueño pero no podía correrla de ahí.—¿Quieres algo de comer?

—Oh no gracias senpai, pero quizás usted desee ir a dormir. Lo siento, vine en cuanto salí del autobús.—La peliazul sonrió, Hori no podía creerlo. Entre las ciudades había 6 horas que las separaban en autobús, ¿había hecho todo eso para verle?

Se cruzó de brazos y la miró con atención notando un detalle, los ojos de su joven kouhai estaban rojos. No parecía que estuvieran así por haber llorado sino que por no haber dormido, seguramente se había extralimitado.

—Eres una idiota.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿No esta ni un poco feliz de verme Hori—chan—senpai?—Preguntó la chica comenzando a hacer pucheros, en realidad Kashima estaba feliz por no haber recibido algún golpe. Quizás era debido a que el castaño tenía sueño.

—Idiota, pudiste haberte ido mas tarde en el autobús o pedirme que te recogiera.—Gruño el castaño acercándose a ella tomándola del brazo para jalarla hasta su cuarto tomando su maleta de mano en el camino.—Además te descuidas y no duermes tus horas de sueño, de seguro no has comido nada.—Seguía murmurando cosas, era como una madre reprochándole a su hijo.

Cualquiera estaría cansado por ser sermoneado pero Kashima no, la chica extrañaba tanto a su senpai que sus sermones eran una alegría para ella. Ya anteriormente se había mentalizado que Hori iria a estudiar la universidad a otro lado pero no había sido suficiente, día a día extrañaba los golpes y las riñas, los gritos pero también como le daba una palmada en la espalda cuando tenían un buen ensayo o como la felicitaba tras la obra, pero mas que nada como solo le prestaba atención a ella.

Kashima había estado mas que acostumbrada a recibir atención debido a su figura, su físico andrógino y sus dotes en casi todo menos en la cuestión del canto. Siempre había estado rodeada de fans pero se había sentido distinta cuando Hori le habló por primera vez, como parecía tan feliz porque se hubiera unido a su club de drama. Con Hori siempre había sido todo distinto, el chico podía tratarla como una persona normal a pesar de todo. Con el tiempo descubrió que Hori le prestaba mucha atención, no solo por los ensayos sino que también por su bienestar lo que la volvió algo egoísta. Pero ¿realmente estaba mal? La actriz ya había aceptado desde hace tiempo su inminente enamoramiento por Hori Masayuki, ¿qué tenía de malo querer toda la atención de la persona que te gusta? Poder ver todas esas reacciones que nadie mas causa en el y pensar que era especial por ello.

Salió de sus pensamientos en el momento en que escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Hori la había llevado a su habitación. Las sabanas y la cobija estaban tiradas en el piso, el castaño se apresuró a recogerlas mirando a la menor frente a el quien parecía algo confundida. El castaño suspiró mirándola atentamente.

—¿Por qué viniste sin avisar?

Entonces Kashima sonrió y se lanzó a la cama de su senpai enterrando su rostro en la almohada, por un fugaz instante sintió su olor. Se dio media vuelta mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Quería darte una sorpresa Hori—chan—senpai –Canturreo.—He trabajado duro para esto.—Bostezo acurrucándose en la cama comenzando a cerrar los ojos, no había dormido por preparar bien todo su equipaje y después por los nervios. Estaba muy cansada que se quedó dormida con facilidad.

Hori soltó un nuevo suspiró tapándola con su sabana y su manta.

—Me la diste Yuu—Murmuró mirando el rostro dormido de la chica, en verdad era una belleza. Desvió la mirada algo rojo por su propio pensamiento.—Tonta, por eso estuviste trabajando tanto.—Conocía un poco a los padres de la chica, estaba seguro que ella tenía el permiso para viajar siempre y cuando pagara el boleto. Sonrió acostándose a su lado, era una chica muy problemática mas que nada por causar que su corazón se acelerara de tal manera solo por su presencia. Cerró los ojos abrazando a su ex actriz con cariño. Ya después hablarían mejor.

 _ **¡Siento mucho la tardanza! Realmente es una lista muy grande de mis razones pero las mas importantes son la falta de inspiración y todo el meollo del ingreso a la universidad. Pero ya estoy de vacaciones así que ahora siii prometoooo jurooo actualizar mas. ¡LO SIENTO!**_


	9. No me gustan los días sin ti

**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun no me pertenece, es de** **Izumi Tsubaki-sama**

 _ **Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado**_

 **Capítulo 9: No me gustan los días sin ti**

A eso del medio día cierto chico castaño de diecinueve años despertó teniendo entre sus brazos a la actriz más talentosa que había conocido durante sus años en la preparatoria. Sonrió volviendo a cerrar sus ojos estrechando mas a la peliazul contra su cuerpo, no pasaron mas de dos segundos cuando reacciono empujando a la chica ocasionando que esta se cayera al piso despertándose. No podían culparlo, había sido un acto reflejo.

-¡Ahh Kashima! –Gritó gateando por la cama asomándose para ver a su querida amiga tirada en el piso, estaba despierta pero se frotaba su espalda algo adolorida.-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Hori intentando no sonar tan preocupado como lo había hecho.

-Estoy bien senpai, hace tiempo que no recibía golpes de tu parte.-Kashima estaba demasiado feliz, cualquier persona en su posición se habría enfadado pero todos conocían la naturaleza de la relación entre Masayuki y Kashima por lo que no era extraña aquella reacción en la peliazul.

Hori solo suspiró extendiendo su mano para ayudarla, no había querido aventarla pero le había sorprendido un poco despertar abrazándola…Ahora se sentía mas culpable, para empezar el fue quien comenzó a abrazarla. La chica tomó su mano levantándose cuidadosamente, bostezó mientras salía de la habitación del castaño.

-¡Hori-chan-senpai! Puedes ir a darte un baño, yo haré el desayuno.-Avisó la joven mientras que iba a la cocina, Hori decidió que lo mejor era hacerle caso y tomar una ducha.

En la cocina Kashima preparaba un banquete, fácilmente podía contar cinco platillos fuertes para desayunar, la cocina era uno de sus fuertes que había incrementado sus habilidades cuando el castaño se graduó, ahora tenía que demostrarle su gran mejoría y aplicar las sabias palabras de su madre "A un hombre se le conquista por el estómago".

Preparó algo de café y puso la mesa esperando a que su senpai saliera, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rosa al recordar la sensación de dormir en los brazos de la persona que amaba, había sido una experiencia maravillosa. Había trabajado muy duro ese año para ahorrar dinero con el fin de visitar a su querido senpai, y también estudiando más duro para poder ir a la misma universidad que este.

Hori no tardó mucho tiempo en salir del baño cambiado con un pantalón oscuro y una camiseta de manga corta azul, se sorprendió mucho al ver cuanta comida la de cabellos azules había cocinado, olía delicioso.

-Sabe delicioso.-Susurró el castaño sorprendiéndose un poco al dar el primer bocado a aquel banquete, aunque siendo que la chica solía ser perfecta en casi todo no debía ser algo nuevo.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias senpai!-Kashima soltaba grandes cantidades de alegría, nada mejor que ser elogiada por Hori.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte Kashima?-No eran vacaciones y tampoco había algún día festivo el lunes como para que cancelaran las clases.

-En realidad…mañana debo irme a casa senpai.-Confesó la ojiesmeralda rascando levemente su mejilla.

El castaño alzó una ceja algo sorprendido, ¿tan poco tiempo tendrían juntos? Eso no se lo había esperado, creyó que si había ido a visitarlo habría sido para pasar más días juntos…¿Acaso la peliazul estaba demasiado ansiosa por verlo? La sola idea le sacó una sonrisa intentando cubrirla dando un sorbo a su café.

-En ese caso tendremos que aprovechar este tiempo.-Murmuró haciendo que Kashima alzará la mirada, ahora siendo ella la sorprendida ante las palabras de su senpai, pensó que aquel hombre la iba a regañar por hacer cosas tan precipitadas pero tuvo un giro mucho mejor.

-¡Si Hori-chan-senpai!-Asintió la peliazul con una gran sonrisa mientras que seguía comiendo.

El castaño esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al ver lo animada que estaba su kouhai, en verdad que esa chica era una joya. Pasaron el resto del desayuno platicando, Kashima le hablaba del grupo de teatro y de sus amigos que al parecer estaban planeando visitarlo en las próximas vacaciones, mientras que Hori le contaba sobre sus amigos y anécdotas graciosas de sus clases, como la vez que tuvieron que improvisar el vestir a un chico de césped. Tras terminar de desayunar ambos lavaron los platos juntos, Hori los lavaba y Kashima los secaba para ponerlos en su lugar, era extraño que desde el golpe de la mañana no hubiera terminado recibiendo otro pero la chica adoraba pasar el tiempo con Hori aunque fuera platicando.

-¿Quieres salir a algún lado?-Ofreció Hori pensando que la chica probablemente quisiera andar por ahí explorando la ciudad.

Kashima no tardó ni dos segundos en contestar con un movimiento de cabeza, se había negado.-No, la verdad deseo pasar algo de tiempo a solas con senpai.-Respondió con naturalidad aunque por dentro estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza, hablar con su senpai de aquella manera no era lo mismo que hacerlo con sus princesas.

Si Kashima hubiera visto el rostro de Hori habría notado las reacciones que causo en el de menor altura, un tono rojizo adornaba sus mejillas.

-Entonces quedémonos en el departamento.-Murmuró Hori mientras se sentaba en el sillón, la peliazul se sentó a su lado sonriente.

Comenzaron a ver algunas películas en la televisión juntos, en su mayoría eran de comedia hasta que comenzó una de terror que puso a la chica un tanto nerviosa. No le asustaban mucho pero aun recordaba aquel penoso accidente que había tenido tras la prueba de valor que Nozaki había hecho.

-¿Quieres que la quite?-Pregunto el castaño tras ver la reacción de la joven actriz.

-N..no, esta bien senpai.-Sonrió la chica mientras que aprovechaba y se apoyaba en el hombro del chico quien no se opuso a ello.

-Kashima, ¿qué piensas hacer?-Preguntó Hori repentinamente mirando a la pantalla con cierto gesto de estar aburrido.

La chica alzó una ceja confundida por las palabras del mayor.-¿A qué se refiere senpai?

El mayor volteo a mirarla.-Me refiero a cuando termines la escuela, ¿ya sabes que estudiaras y dónde?

La ojiesmeralda sonrió asintiendo.-Estudiare actuación en la universidad de Hori-chan-senpai.

Aquello sorprendió un poco al chico pero no iba a negar que le hacía muy feliz el que la chica fuera a estudiar en su universidad, ¡podría verla muy seguido!

-Es bueno ver que seguirás en la actuación.

-Sí, no estaba muy segura pero…así podré estar cerca de Hori-senpai.-Murmuró la actriz mientras que se sonrojaba.

Hori abrió los ojos con sorpresa, buscó algún signo de que no era mas que una broma en su kohai pero no, parecía ser que todo era genuino.

-Yo también te he extrañado.-Murmuró pasando una mano por su nuca llamando la atención de la chica quien se acomodó para poder ver a Hori.

-¿Senpai?

-Escucha Kashima, jamás creí decir esto pero…realmente me has hecho falta.-Susurró la ultima parte lo suficientemente alto como para que la chica lo escuchara, no sabía de donde había sacado la valentía para decir aquello, quizás se había influenciado por la repentina sinceridad de la joven.

-¡Hori-chan-senpai!-La mas alta se le abalanzo terminando ambos tirados en el sofá, ella encima de su querido senpai escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de este.

Hori se encontraba demasiado nervioso y apenado como para pensar en una respuesta, ¿qué había significado que se le tirara encima? Si repasaba la conversación podía darse cuenta que la mayoría de las cosas que hablaron eran simples palabras de afecto entre amigos…Pero Hori ya no quería eso.

Respiró hondo mientras que pasaba sus manos por las mejillas de la chica para hacerla alzar su rostro. Le sonrió dulcemente sin poder aguantar mas esos sentimientos que durante tanto tiempo habían estado encerrados en su corazón, ya era suficiente de la farsa de solo ser un senpai que apreciaba mucho a su kohai y amiga. Comenzó a acercar su rostro ante la mirada atónita de Kashima, la joven chica no podía creer que en serio iba a tener su primer beso con su senpai, puso de su parte acercándose hasta que sus labios se rozaron por primera vez.

Hori miró a la chica a los ojos antes de que sus labios se unieran en un suave y tierno beso intentando que el contacto fuera suficiente, los labios de Kashima eran suaves y cálidos. Ambos estuvieron un tiempo así, con sus labios pegados y moviéndose a un ritmo puro en el que solo importaba demostrarse con las acciones cuanto se amaban en realidad.

Se separaron a falta del bendito aire, Kashima mirando al de menor altura con las mejillas rojas pero una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Senpai.

-¿Si, Kashima?

-Te amo

Aquello causo una enorme sonrisa en el universitario.-Lo sé.

-¡No! Hori-chan-senpai, debes decir que tú también me amas. –Se quejó haciendo un puchero.

-Lo diré si dejas de decirme senpai.-Murmuró Hori.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sería raro que le llames senpai a tu novio.-Decir aquello dejo a la chica sorprendida y emocionada.

-¡Hori! ¡Hori! ¿Ya me dirás que me amas?

-Hmm quizás luego.-Bromeo el castaño ganándose que comenzara una pelea algo absurda con su, ahora, novia.

Aquella noche volvieron a dormir juntos, abrazados disfrutando la calidez del cuerpo contrario y agradeciendo a toda deidad por lo que había ocurrido aquel día. Ahora Hori solo tendría que esperar a que Kashima terminara la escuela y entrara a su universidad para poder monopolizar a su amada aunque algo atolondrada novia.

 **Gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios, siento la tardanza pero además de que no soy muy constante en las actualizaciones también he tenido ciertos asuntos de la universidad y el hecho de que no había luz en donde ahora estoy viviendo (;-;) Muchos cambios.**

 **¡Gracias a todos por leer y espero que les haya gustado esta corta historia!**


End file.
